Hunico
| birth_place = El Paso, Texas | resides = El Paso, Texas | billed = El Paso, Texas | debut = Early 2000s | death_date = | death_place = | retired = | trainer = Dos Caras Sr. }} Jorge Arias (August 5, 1977) is a Hispanic Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, who is currently signed by WWE under a development deal, wrestling in Florida Championship Wrestling under the ring names Hunico & Sin Cara. Prior to signing with WWE, Arias was better known under the ring name Incognito, under which he mainly worked for the professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in Mexico and Chikara in the US as well as working for various independent promoters along the US/Mexico border. Arias originally wrestled under the name "Místico", making his debut under that name around the same time as the much more well known Místico of Mexico City. At times he is billed as either "Mystico" or "Mistico de Juarez". Professional wrestling career Born to Mexican immigrant parents in El Paso, Texas, Arias began wrestling in Burges High School where he was an accomplished state champion multiple times. He then embarked onto a professional career, as he managed to continue working for his families funeral home and Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico in the early 2000s under the ring name "Mistico". This masked ring persona may or may not have preceded the debut of Místico in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) around the same time period, but CMLL won the legal rights to the name "Místico" some time in 2005, forcing the Juarez version to change his name to "Mystico" or "Mistico de Juarez". On February 2, 2004 he defeated Nicho El Millonario to win the WWA Middleweight Championship but was stripped of the title in March when he had to stop wrestling in the Tijuana, Baja California area where the World Wrestling Association was based. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2004–2005) In early 2004 he began working regularly for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), CMLL's main Mexican rival and had to change his name in order to avoid any type of legal problems. With minor adjustments to his mask and tights Mystico became known as "Incognito" instead, adopting the name he is best known as today. While he was signed to AAA for over a year Incognito made few wrestling appearances, spending most of his time training in AAA's school to improve his wrestling skills. By 2005 he had left AAA and began working for various independent wrestling promotions on both sides of the US/Mexico border, exploiting the fact that he was a US citizen and spoke English well to get more bookings in the US than most Luchadors would be able to do. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006) Incognito first made a name for himself in the United States when he participated in the 2006 edition of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) World X-Cup Tournament. Incognito formed Team Mexico along with Shocker, Magno and Puma. Incognito's only match in the World Cup tournament was a 16-man Gauntlet match that included all four World Cup teams. Incognito was eliminated by Sonjay Dutt. In the end Team Mexico ended up in third place, behind winners Team USA and Team Canada but ahead of Team Japan. Following his appearance for TNA Incognito began working regularly for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), often teaming with fellow Luchador Sicodélico, Jr.. The two participated in a tournament to crown new NWA World Tag Team Champions, but lost to Joey Ryan and Karl Anderson in the final match, a match that also included Billy Kidman and Sean Waltman. Chikara (2007–2008) On September 22, 2007 Incognito made his first appearance for the Lucha Libre inspired Chikara promotion when he participated in their annual 16-man torneo cibernetico tournament. Incognito was part of an eight-man team consisting only of masked wrestlers (Equinox, Las Chivas Rayadas, Lince Dorado, Los Ice Creams and Magno). The team lost to the Kings of Wrestling. Incognito returned to Chikara in 2008 for a series of appearances. He teamed with El Pantera and Lince Dorada to form the team Los Luchadores de Mexico (Spanish for "the Wrestlers from Mexico") winning Chikara's 32-team King of Trios 2008 tournament when they defeated BLKOUT (Eddie Kingston, Joker and Ruckus) in the finals. Incognito went on to win the 2008 Rey de Voladores ("King of the Fliers") tournament when he defeated Helios in the finals on May 18, 2008. In April, 2009 Incognito made two appearances for Ring of Honor, working on the same shows where his friend Blue Demon, Jr. worked. On April 3 he teamed with Chris Hero and Eddie Edwards to defeat Jay Briscoe, Kevin Steen and Magno and on April 4 he teamed with Hero, Edwards and Davey Richards in a loss to El Generico, Steen, Briscoe and Magno. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2011) On December 14, 2009 Arias worked a "try out" match for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) working without a mask, under his real name. He worked a tag team match, but never entered the ring during the match. Shortly after Arias signed a developmental deal with WWE following his try out match and started in WWE's Farm League Florida Championship Wrestling. He later changed his ring name to Hunico although his mask and outfit remained unchanged. In April Hunico began teaming with Tito Colon, wrestling Florida Tag Team Champions The Uso Brothers (Jimmy and Jey) but were unsuccessful. Later on Tito Colon was given a new ring persona, an enmascarado (masked) character called "Dos Equis" (after the Dos Equis beer), which was later changed to "Epico", and the team was named Los Aviadores (Spanish for "The Aviators"). On June 3, 2010 Los Aviadores defeated The Uso Brothers to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. On July 15 Los Aviadores lost the tag team titles to Kaval and Michael McGillicutty, but regained the titles the following day in a rematch. On August 12 Hunico and Epico lost the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship to Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman in a three-way match, which also involved the team of Donny Marlow and Brodus Clay. On July 26, 2011, Hunico wrestled in a dark match at the NXT tapings, losing to Justin Gabriel. ''SmackDown'' debut as Sin Cara Negro (2011) On the August 12 edition of SmackDown, Arias made his WWE television debut, when he took over the role of Sin Cara from Luis Urive, the former CMLL Místico, who was serving a 30 day suspension for violating WWE's wellness program, and defeated Tyson Kidd in a singles match. Arias reprised his role of Sin Cara the following week, taking part in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, from which he was the last man eliminated by the winner, Mark Henry. On August 20, Urive took back the role of Sin Cara for a live event, however, at the following tapings of SmackDown, Arias once again appeared under the mask. On the August 30 edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara defeated Daniel Bryan. After the match and as Bryan was recovering, Sin Cara went to shake his hand, then proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the head, seemingly turning heel in the process. At the tapings of the September 16 edition of SmackDown, the original Sin Cara made his return, confronting Arias' impostor version of the character. On the September 19 edition of Raw, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original character prior to his match with Cody Rhodes, but was forced to flee the ring after a brief brawl. On the September 23 edition of SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, then took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win. The following week he revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity from Urive, just as Urive had stolen the Místico identity from him six years prior. On October 2 at Hell in a Cell, the impostor Sin Cara, now being referred to as "Sin Cara Negro", was defeated by the original Sin Cara, now referred to as "Sin Cara Azul". However, the feud continued on the following edition of SmackDown with Sin Cara Negro attacking Sin Cara Azul. The rivalry culminated at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City in a Mask vs. Mask match, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Arias by force after the match. On the October 28 episode of SmackDown, Negro was interviewed by Matt Striker, where he wanted payback for losing to Azul while revealing his name to be Hunico, a name he used in FCW before being called up. Hunico again (2011-2013) After re-assuming the identity of Hunico, he briefly teamed up with Primo and Epico until he then paired up with Camacho and feuded with Ted DiBiase, Jr. for not inviting him to a party. They had a flag match. Re-portraying Sin Cara (2013–present) On the December 2, 2013 Raw, Arias reprised his role of the Sin Cara character and defeated Alberto Del Rio, and the character experienced a resurgence as he went on a winning streak that continued through December; he officially took over the character full-time following Místico's contract with WWE expiring on January 10, 2014. Sin Cara would go on to compete in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, only to be eliminated by Alberto Del Rio. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara would lose to the debuting Bo Dallas. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Incognito / Hunico' ::*''Falling Star'' (High-angle senton bomb) ::*''Incognito Especial''(Independent circuit) / Hunico Special(FCW) (Leglock) :*'As Sin Cara (Negro)' ::*High-angle senton bomb ::*Springboard senton bomb followed by a springboard moonsault *'Signature moves' :*Powerbomb :*''Quebradora'' (Inverted Boston crab) :*''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault side slam) :*Springboard senton *'Entrance themes' **"Ancient Spirit" by Jim Johnston (as a Sin Cara Impostor) (August 12, 2011–October 1, 2011) **"Ancient Spirit (Black Remix)" by Jim Johnston (as Sin Cara Negro) (October 2, 2011– October 14,2011) **"Maldición (Curse)" by Jim Johnston (as Sin Cara Negro) (October 2, 2011–October 16, 2011 ) **'"Respecto" by Reychesta Secret Weapon (November 29, 2011-present)' Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' :*King of Trios (2008) – with El Pantera and Lince Dorado :*Rey de Voladores (2008) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Epico *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 296 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA Middleweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record See also *Incognito's event history External links * WWE.com Hunico Profile * WWE.com Sin Cara Profile * Incognito profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Online World of Wrestling profile Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1977 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers